happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nun and Damion
Nun and Damion are two HTF Fan Characters. Character Bios Nun and Damion are duo characters. Nun is a light gray deer with golden cross shaped antlers who wears typical catholic priest garbs and tends to always carry a gold cross with him. He also has a scar over his right eye, which he is blind in. Nun as his appearance shows is a priest. Nun starts out seeming like a typical nice character, helping others out, being kind and doing other goods things. However this is all a farce and Nun is actually a crazed killer who will attack anyone at anytime if he see's them do anything "sinful". This of course makes him more prone to attack some characters then others. Following Nun around and in charge of keeping him at bay is Damion, a crimson red demon who can only be seen by Nun and few others (Children, Crazy Characters, Ghosts or other supernatural beings) Despite being a demon, Damion is actually nice and when he isn't trying to keep Nun from harming people, he will secretly help others out. When Nun gets crazed and attacks people, he may try to posses Nun or other characters to stop him, this usually leads to more deaths of course. Nun's death tend to involve stabbing, impalement or his head. Damion's death vary but he can only be killed by holy or blessed items. Episode Roles Starring # Hellevator # Nunthing on Me # Demon and Off # Down Sin The Dumps Deaths # Nunthing on Me - Nun is crushed when the mall collapses and Damion is stabbed in the eye with a cross. # Demon and Off - Nun's head is crushed in a briefcase. # Down Sin The Dumps - Nun is squashed by a rolling pipes. Injuries # Demon and Off - Nun is stabbed. Kills Nun * Bushy - 1 ("Hellevator") * Tokio - 1 ("Hellevator") * Mass - 1 ("Hellevator") * Stashe - 1 ("Nunthing on Me") * Morton - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) * Mix - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) * Dusk - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) * Dawn - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) * Laika - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) Damion * Pop - 1 ("Hellevator") * Cub - 1 ("Hellevator") * Tipper - 1 ("Hellevator") * Fatty (pig) - 1 ("Nunthing on Me") * Perry (possessing Lumpy - 1 ("Nunthing on Me") * Loony - 1 ("Nunthing on Me") * Eary - 1 ("Nunthing on Me") * Radio - 1 ("Nunthing on Me") * Venue - 1 ("Nunthing on Me") * Babbles - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) * Zet - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) * Nun - 1 (“Down Sin The Dumps”) Trivia * Nun was originally going to be a female anteater but it was changed for no real reason. * Damion was also going to be the evil one but it was changed to add a slight twist. Exorcisedaily.png|Nun probably summoned this thing. Category:Duo Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Red Characters